


Whiskey and A Gun

by texasbelle91



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Murder, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of one-shot's. Some will be light and fluffy and some will be dark and angsty. They will feature Beth Greene as the main character. The pairings for these stories will mostly be Bethyl, Brick and Meth, so of course they will feature Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes and Merle Dixon. Other characters from the Walking Dead will make appearances. PLEASE REVIEW!</p><p>Chapter 1 - Meth<br/>Chapter 2 - Bethyl<br/>Chapter 3 - Brick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lookin' Back Now - Meth

_Looking back now, I probably should've let him run...._

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the iron bars, gripping them despite their coldness and waitin' for the moment they opened and I'd be lead away in chains.

The door slid open, I stepped out and followed the guards down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Greene, can you please tell us exactly what happened that night?"

"Objection!" Carol Peletier, my attorney, shouted.

"On what grounds?" The judge asked.

"Ms. Greene has already given us a statement recalling the events of that night."

"Alright," the judge raised his hand. "Ms. Harrison, please rephrase the question.

Andrea Harrison, the state's defense attorney, turned back to me. "Ms. Greene, do you recall what you were doing when Mr. Dixon arrived at the home the two of you shared?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap and then back up at all the people starin' at me.

"Merle had smelled like gin with a hint of someone's cheap perfume. I was kicked back in his easy chair holding a fifth, tappin' the barrel of a fresh clean steel blue polished up .38. He swaggered by, smiled and said, "the boys said to tell you 'hey'."

I paused and shook my head.

"... Up 'til then I wasn't sure. I was kinda hopin' he'd at least look scared when he saw the gun but all he said was "Okay, she was good, and you don't dare." But lookin' back now I probably should've let him run. But paybacks are hell where I come from. Any fool should know you don't look a woman in the eye and smile when she knows what you've done."

_"We the jury find Elizabeth Emily Greene guilty of murder in the first degree."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready my child?" Father Gabriel asked.

I nodded and sat down in the pew next to the priest.

"Father forgive me for I have sinned. I wish I could take back what I've done," I murmured.

"The good Lord forgives all of his children no matter their sins."

I scoffed. "He'd never forgive me."

"You may feel that way now but maybe if you talk things through you'll feel differently. Would you like to tell me how you've sinned? Anything you say will be between us and God."

I looked him in the eyes as my latest transgression played over in my head…

"The sun shines grey in this prison yard. Life to go was goin' hard when the warden started gettin' sweet on me. He drug me up to his room one night, poured me some 'skey, gave me a light. He pulled me close, nearly ripping my shirt but givin' up, he pushed me down. I smoked slow and waited 'til he was done. And just when I thought that was that he got rough and I fought back so I grabbed his pistol and he just laughed and said, "Girl you ain't got the guts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now they're strapping me down and I'm scared to die. I ain't the kind of girl to cry but I find myself begging God for mercy. My hands are cold as I start to slip, the sodium thiopental drips. The room goes black and I wonder if He heard me.

Looking back now I probably should've let 'em run. I bet paybacks are hell where I'm goin'. But any fool should know you don't look a woman in the eye and smile when she knows what you've done.

And she's holdin' whiskey and a gun.


	2. Preacher's Daughter - Bethyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This second installment is Bethyl. It's not as dark as the first but it is dark.  
> All warnings apply.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters.  
> PLEASE REVIEW!  
> (Reviews keep my inspired and let me know if my stories are worth continuing or not.)

**

Preacher's Daughter ****

**

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pink blossoms on the Mimosa trees, cicadas dancing soft and sweet. Beth grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his. There was sweat on his neck from the summer heat but she didn't care. It felt so wrong but it felt so right, he knew he shouldn't be there kissin' the preacher's daughter.

Headlights flashing in their eyes, the shadow of a face they recognized. 

A single shot split the night, footsteps in muddy water. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun came up like the day before and her sheets hadn't been turned down.

Hershel and Annette both begin to panic. It wasn't like their youngest daughter to not come home. 

Annette was sitting at the kitchen table when there was a knock on the door. 

"Pastor Greene, Miss Annette," the sheriff's deputy, Rick Grimes, greeted them. 

"What can we do for you, son?" Hershel asked while trying to hide his worry about his daughter.>

"Well," Rick began, "Would y'all mind if we had a seat and I ask y'all some questions?" 

"Not at all," Hershel replied and led the man into the living room. 

"Would you like somethin' to drink?" Annetter asked as the deputy and her husband took their seats. "We have coffee and tea and…." 

"No ma'am. That's not necessary. I'd just like to ask some questions and be on my way," Rick said. 

Annette nodded and took a seat next to Hershel on the couch and watched as Rick fumbled with his hat before speaking. 

"Would either of you know where Beth is?" 

Annette began to shake, obviously fearing the worse. 

Hershel shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rick, I wish I did but Bethie didn't come home last night. Why do you ask? Is there somethin' wrong?" 

Rick looked down for a second then looked back up at the Greene's. "I needed to ask her some questions. That Dixon boy she's been seein', Daryl, his body turned up downstream on the rocks of the Yellow Jacket two miles outside of town." 

Hershel reached over and took his wife's hand in an attempt to try to comfort her but it was already too late. She had already started crying and shaking.  
"I can assure you that Bethie had nothin' to do with that," Hershel said. "It must have been somethin' to do with whatever his brother is involved in." 

"I know," Rick nodded. "I thought maybe he might have mentioned somethin' to Beth about what was goin' on. Do you know where I can find her?" 

"No. It's not like her to just take off. We know now that she's not with Daryl so the only other place she could be is at the church and we know she's not there." 

Rick tipped his hat to the Greene's as he walked out. He was going straight to the station to file a missing person's report. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few days the cops found out that the last time anybody saw her, she was leaving church in a white sundress.

_What's become of the preacher's daughter…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Word got around that a one-eyed woman with her tarot cards said she ain't comin' back but she ain't gone far. The devil's a liar and he drives a car somewhere in King County.

Then the sun came up like the day before and the search dogs barked on the day they laid her first love in the ground. 

Hershel's knees buckled in the heat so the deacon took over and he said, "Let us pray for the preacher's daughter." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue lights flashin' on the riverbank, they held their breath as they dragged the chains.

Hearts all sank when her beautiful face came up out of the water. 

Through her tangled hair, they could see she was missing one earring. 

Found the other in the backseat of the car of the deacon who couldn't have her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they slapped the cuffs on the deacon’s wrists, Hershel shook his head and cried. "Phillip, why did you do this to my daughter?"

You could hear the news all over town and the headlines read. 

**"Justice at last up from the muddy water….the Resurrection of the Preacher's Daughter."**


	3. That Girl - Brick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is Brick. Like the previous chapters, it's a bit dark. All warnings should apply.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters or any of the songs that inspired this.  
> PLEASE REVIEW!  
> *Flashbacks are in Italics

**That Girl**

The ring on the key chain twirled around her slender finger, thunder crashed and the gravel rocks crunched as her high heels moved over them.

Sliding into the driver seat, she put the key in the ignition, turned it over then let her hands rub over the leather of the steering wheel as she let out a shaky breath.

XXXXXX

The veil that was completely different from the last one she had worn was pulled down over her face as the car she was riding in pulled up in front of the church.

She brought her hands down to the seat and tried to steady her breathing.

Once she had calmed her nerves, she went inside and knelt down to say a little prayer before returning to the car that awaited her and driving off for their destination.

XXXXXX

_There was a knock at the door but she didn't hesitate to answer it, always the gracious hostess, she opened the door with a friendly smile._

_"Hi," her guest said with a sweet voice and small smile. "I'm Beth Greene. Are you Lori?”_

_Lori simply nodded and looked on at the girl._

_"I...I know you don't know me but I feel like I know you. That sounds crazy but I think we should talk," Beth said._

_"Okay. But who are you and how do you know me?"_

_Lori noticed Beth began wringing her hands nervously and that made her nervous._

_The girl took a deep breath and finally said. "That's what I'm here to talk about."_

_Lori let a minute pass before she nodded again and stepped aside, opening the door further for the young girl to step inside._

_"I really like what you've done with this place," Beth said as she looked around, smiling again when she turned back to Lori._

_Lori shook her head. "Enough with the small talk. Can you please answer my questions? Who are you and why are you here."_

_"Yes," Beth said shakily. "A friend gave me your address. I just want you to know that I want to have your back. There's a good chance that you're gonna here somethin' very different and you have every right not to believe me but I feel like I need to explain..."_

_"Explain what?" Lori interrupted her, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Maybe we should have a seat," Beth suggested._

_"No. You're going to answer my questions or you can leave."_

_"I...I never knew nothin' 'bout a wife and two kids. I know it looks and sounds bad but I did what I did. But I don't want to be that girl."_

_There was no way Lori could hide the surprise on her face as Beth's words sank in but Beth misread the look, apologized and tried to hurry out._

_Lori reached out and grabbed Beth's arm, stopping her in her tracks and sending an icy chill down Beth's spine._

_"Please don't get mad. He's just not worth it," Beth pleaded._

_Lori, despite the shock of what she had just heard, said, "I'm not mad. Just a little surprised and hurt but I've had a feelin' somethin' wasn't quite right for a while now."_

XXXXXX

Beth's father, Hershel, had reported his classic 1964 Cadillac as being stolen though he wasn't quite sure how or why someone had driven all the way to the farm just to steal a car and whoever it was, they weren't from around here.

Beth sat next to her father at the kitchen table along with her brother Shawn and her sister Maggie and listened to him ramble on about the car. They had always been told by him that you shouldn't treasure material items because you couldn't take them with you when you left this world but here he was, almost in tears over losing his car.

All three of the Greene's looked up when the kitchen door swung open.

"I have good and bad news," Annette announced. "The good news is that the car was spotted over in Tucker."

Hershel sighed. "That's wonderful news. Have you spoken to the police over there?”

"I have," Annette said as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Where's Tucker?" Shawn asked.

"It's over in Kings County, near Augusta," Annette answered.

"That's a long ways away," Shawn muttered. "Why would someone steal an old car from Senoia and carry it to Augusta?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at Shawn and asked, "What's the bad news, Mama?"

"It was over three months ago when it was spotted."

XXXXXX

_"I have so many questions," Lori said as she poured a cup of coffee for Beth and one for herself then took a seat at the table across from the younger woman._

_"I'll tell you anythin' you want to know."_

_"So, how long have you been seein' him?" Lori said after she took a few sips of her coffee._

_Beth looked down at her coffee cup and tried not to start crying._

_"Well, I've been seein' him for a year and a half," she said without looking up._

_"How did y'all meet?"_

_"I'm sorry, Lori. I can't do this," Beth said suddenly, looking up at her with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know about you and the kids and if I had have known, I never would've let things go as far as they did."_

_"I know," Lori simply shrugged. "You've already said that and as much as I didn't want to, I believe you."_

_"No, Lori. It's much worse than you know. Whatever happens with Rick and us can't end badly. The two of you have kids and Rick and I have a baby," she sobbed._

_Lori almost dropped her coffee cup but caught herself before she did._

_"You what?" She asked angrily._

_"We...we have a baby. He's four months old."_

_"Oh God," Lori muttered and covered her face with her hands. "Oh God. I'm such a fool."_

_"No you're not," Beth reassured her. "I'm the fool. I should've known."_

XXXXXX

Beth giggled as Rick pulled her closer, then backed her against the brick wall.

He tried to kiss her but she turned her head before he could and pressed her lips to his ear and whispered.

"I should've seen it comin', you really pulled one over on me," she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I know the other woman is me."

Ricks hands dropped from her waist but he was still standing just as close to her as before.

Headlights lit up the dark alley and Beth smiled.

"What goes around comes around. Damn, ain't karma a bitch," she said as she pushed Rick away from her and walked off.

She heard the revving of the engine and Rick angrily shouting behind her but she didn't dare turn around, she just kept walking away.

XXXXXX

_Lori laughed and raised her glass of wine, clinking it with Beth's._

_Lori took a sip then said, "I'd love to make him wish that he were dead."_

_"Just throw him out," Beth said, take her own sip. "When you do, he'll come cryin' to me. I'll send him packin', he'll be out on the street."_

_"Hmm...," Lori looked over to the table beside the couch and picked up the picture of her once happy family. "Can we really do that to the father of our kids?"_

_"Hell yes!" Beth squeaked with a hiccup. "We can kick his sorry ass out of our homes and he'll be left with nothin'. But promise me you'll take him for everythin' he's ever had. Don't leave him with anythin'."_

_Lori sighed and laid her head back on the couch. "This is not how I pictured my life. I thought we were happy but he's been livin' this whole other life and I'm learning about it from the other woman. Oh, no offense, honey."_

_"None taken," Beth muttered and took a gulp of her drink._

_"I just," Lori sat up straight and sat her wine glass down on the coffee table. "I want to watch him take his last breath."_

_Beth snorted and coughed as she started choking on her drink. "You want to kill him?"_

_"Well," Lori slumped her shoulders but looked straight at Beth. "I've thought about it. I mean, I never thought of it before but when you started tellin' me about you and him, I couldn't help but picturing all the ways I could watch him die. I could shoot him and claim self-defense. I could poison his food or hire someone to kill him. The possibilities are endless. We can't let him get away with doin' this to us."_

_Beth chuckled but kept Lori's words in mind for a moment but then shook her head. "Forget cyanide or taking out a hit, maybe we should just even the score ourselves," she said, surprising herself and Lori._

XXXXXX

Beth drove through the countryside, taking every back road possible heading towards her destination.

Lori fixed her veil as she walked through the rows of headstones, making her way to take her place on the front row next to her two children, both of whom were crying.

She bowed her head as the preacher said a prayer.

After the prayer was said and everyone had quieted down, the preacher opened his Bible and began speaking.

"Second Corinthians 5:8-9 "Yes, we are of good courage, and we would rather be away from the body and at home with the Lord. So whether we are at home or away, we make it our aim to please him," the preacher read from the Bible. "If we fully understood what heaven was like we might want to go there before our time but God has appointed a time for each of us to live and to die. There is "an appointment for men to die" (Heb 9:27). There is not only a time to die but there is also a time to be born. We cannot add one more second to our life than God has sovereignly allowed but we can make the most of our life while living it. For those who have endured so much we know that they would rather be with the Lord. We never want someone to die because we want them to remain with us. It's hard to lose a loved one. We want them to remain here with us. We want to be able to see them and speak to them every day. What happened to Rick was such a horrible and tragic thing especially for the beautiful family he has left behind but no matter how he left this world, I believe it was God's will. Rick was a good man, a good father and husband and a pillar of the community. He will be greatly missed."

The preacher read another passage from the Bible before stepping aside and allowing Rick's best friends and partner to take his place to say a few words.

"Rick was a good friend. We were best friends and partners," Shane said and cleared his throat. "He was always there for me when I needed someone but was too stupid to ask for help. I know I'll miss him bein' here but I also know he wouldn't want us to dwell on what happened."

Lori stood up and closed her eyes as she placed her hand upon the casket.

XXXXXX

Beth put on her sunglasses and pulled her veil down over her face before stepping out of her cab on the other side of the graveyard.

Once again twirling the key chain as she approached the funeral in progress but stood back until everyone had finished speaking and the final prayer was said.

When Lori stood, Beth moved closer.

Lori's eyes opened and she looked up as Beth placed the key on top of the casket next to her hand.

They shared a crimson smile and just walked away and left the secret at the grave.

XXXXXX

A/N: Okay, a little vague but I hoped y'all enjoyed it and I hope it made sense.

This chapter was inspired by the video for "Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood as well as the song itself. Other songs that helped inspire this are:

"That Girl" by Jennifer Nettles

"The Other Woman" by Kimberly Wolff

Btw, sorry for there not being a lot of detail about what happened but watch Carrie's video and you'll get an idea. Also, I may add a little sequel to this chapter later on.

Please review!


End file.
